Loveolution
by Ecchikuchen
Summary: This story takes place after Maji Love 2000% These stories will revolve around the various romances between the group members, including Haruka. This will be a continuing storyline, so expect the characters to evolve differently than in the games or series, though base personalities and formative details will remain unchanged. Most chapters will contain MA material. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

"This harmony is really coming together" thought Haruka aloud, lost within the pages before her. The corridor between the practice rooms and the dormitories was especially quiet this morning. She had been writing frantically since waking up with that beautiful melody in the middle of the night.

It was nearly 11:00, and Haruka's stomach was beginning to complain. Melon pan would be perfect about now, ooh and some black tea. Her mouth started to water at the thought of the sweet pastry and bitter warmth of the tea. She pick up her pace a bit, still immersed in the sheet music she held. Rounding the corner, she stumbled a bit and pitched forward.

"Eek!" she shrieked - but then suddenly she stopped falling. Haruka felt a gentle warmth at her waist, and glanced up to to confirm what she already knew. Staring back at her were those beautiful dark turquoise eyes filled with playful displeasure.

"You should really be more careful, Haruka." said the soft yet stern voice.

She blushed and looked down at the jacket that she was clutching. She quickly let go, blushing even more now.

"Gomena..." her apology trailed off as she noticed the small coy smile across Ichinose's lips.

"You know, you are lucky you bumped into me, and not someone else..." His tone deepened as he gazed more intently into her eyes. "...Imagine if, say, Ren, was here instead."

Slightly confused, Haruka attempted to step back a little, but he pulled her closer and swiveled the pair so that Haruka's back was to the wall. Tokiya's outstretched hand slid down the wall as he slowly leaned in on the astonished girl. With one hand firmly planted on her waist, and the other now softly stroking her cheek, he lowered his head and stared into her eyes.

Haruka saw a vibrant fire in him that she had never quite seen before, and her heart jumped.

"Ichinose-san" she whispered. Haruka felt obligated to protest, but her body wouldn't budge.

She knew he was crossing a line, but something in her needed to treasure this moment a bit longer. Tokiya's dark sensual aura was irresistible.

He brushed his cheek against hers and whispered into her ear "This is where he would tell you that you're not ready... right?"

A short breathy "Ano..." escaped the girls lips - she could feel his warm breath against her neck.

Then Tokiya's expression softened as he leaned back to see The girl's flushed face."Ren underestimates you, Haru-chan..." His coy smile eased back into place "...he sees you as a little lamb, pure and naïve." Ichinose inched his face closer to hers. "But I know better, Haruka…You are not just some sweet country girl anymore, are you?"

His eyes sharply met with hers, as the startling wild desire returned to them. She couldn't help but feel naked as they penetrated her soul. Haruka let out a soft gasp, overwhelmed by her senses.

"I can see it in your eyes, and hear it in your voice…That undeniable feeling you get when you are beside me. The excitement, the tension and the bliss...It must be unbearable - but it's not enough… is it?" Her heart raced, as he pressed tighter against her.

"I know what you want, Haruka..." The soft voice deepened slightly as he said her name. "...The question is, will you take it?" His words were dripping with lust, but on his face was the familiar mix of intensity and tranquility that was uniquely Tokiya.

Haruka was too consumed by the waves of emotion rising within her to notice his hand slipping behind her neck, and pulling her ever closer. She could not believe that Ichinose was playing her heart like this - or was he indirectly offering her his?

With this thought, Haruka felt a warm dampness form between her legs - she knew her face must be bright red. How could Tokiya remain so calm? She returned her gaze to him as he pulled her head back slightly and drew his lips close to hers - the girl let out a light moan. She was surprised by sultry tone that had just escaped her lips, and she softly closed her eyes.

After a pause, she felt his grip on her loosen as he slowly backed away from her. Confused, Haruka opened her eyes to find that sly smile on Tokiya's face. The passion in his eyes slowly receded as he picked up the sheet music she had dropped earlier.

"Like I said, it's your turn, Haruka." His smile widened slightly. "I will be waiting for you." Stuck in shock, Haruka blankly accepted the papers, and watched as Ichinose turned and continued down the hall.

* * *

"I went too far, I made her uncomfortable…" thought Tokiya, "...This was a mistake." He reprimanded himself as he walked toward his room.

All he wanted was to make Haruka confront her feelings - after all - he knew too well what pain followed a person who denied their heart. However, he had been too forward. He walked away partly because he wanted to leave with the upper hand - but also because he knew if he didn't go then, he might have done something unforgivable.

Tokiya always looked so calm and collected, but his emotions were constantly welling up inside him. The master of self control, had honestly feared that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back if he stayed any longer.

It first, he was acting - doing what Ren would do to show Haruka that he was different, that he understood her, but then something happened. When he saw her blushing like that, and her soul shining in her eyes, he felt different.

No matter how close he got, or what he said, Haruka had not resisted. There at the end, he could tell she was turned on - it surprised him. He knew the girl liked him, but he had no idea that getting her in that state would be so effortless. He felt horrible for making her like that, and then leaving so suddenly - it was cruel. But he could not ignore his own feelings either - this was the first time in years that he had felt genuine excitement.

It took everything he had to quell his arousal when she made that sound - he couldn't get it out of his head. He knew he would not be able to hold back if he kissed her, besides, he wanted her to approach him next time.

Ichinose decided that he would find a way to apologize for his behavior - he just hoped that he hadn't scared the girl away completely. He really did want to know her better, he felt they were more alike than they knew. She was the one that brought the passion back into his singing - he owed her a decent explanation at least.

* * *

A dazed Haruka slid down the wall and sat motionless on the ground, desperately trying to comprehend what had just happened. "How could he toy with me like this?"

She glanced over at the music she had been writing, and then she realized that she could not have written it, or been in this place today if she had not fallen in love with HAYATO's - no - Ichinose's songs.

There he was, the beacon that had guided her here - the one who inspired her music for so long. She had dreamed that one day he would sing her songs, and there he had been, right in front of her, holding her close – and now she was watching him walk away.

No, she couldn't deny her feelings any longer. Haruka knew that she would never forgive herself, if she didn't pursue something with this amazing man. He had stepped out of his usual reserved demeanor to show her what she was missing. To go out of his way like this for her, he must really care. Even if he was serving his own interests, he definitely wanted her.

She could not make him - or herself - wait any longer. She needed to release the desire building within her. Yes, it was dangerous, but she knew she may never again have another moment like this with him - and she was not going to waste it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ittoki Otoya left the lunchroom with two pork buns. He had been looking forward to some sweet Melon pan, but they were all out. He was eating on the run today - he had finally thought of some good lyrics for the new song that Haruka wrote for him. But he needed to practice with his guitar, her melodies tended to be complex.

He usually practiced out on the back lawn, but he didn't want risk Haruka stopping by to hear him play before it was finished, so today he was going to play in his room. Usually it wouldn't matter, but this song was very special to him, because it was written with only him in mind, and he wanted the finished sound to really impress her.

He actually planned on asking her to have a picnic with him over witch he would preform the song, and just maybe confess to her, but he wasn't sure about that part yet. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, and he would rather not confess at all, than be rejected. Really, everything just depended on the moment, which is how he thought it should be anyhow.

He stuffed the last bit of a pork bun in his mouth - it was kind of dry, but tasty at least. Otoya was excited to get working on the song, it was a love and appreciation song for Haruka, though he would be too nervous to tell her that - really he just hoped that she would be able to feel it in her heart, whether she knew it was about her or not.

Sometimes he just couldn't stop thinking of her, and especially of that day they almost kissed in the haunted house the kids made. Seeing Haruka so happy with those children really put a smile on his face - it felt good to share that part of his life with someone. She was always so nice, open, and encouraging with everyone, so he really cherished his memory of being alone with her.

As he came upon the last hall to his room, Otoya saw that Ichinose was heading in as well. "This will be perfect", he thought, "I can get him to critique my singing, that way it will be perfect when Haruka hears it!"

Just as he was about to call out to his roommate, he heard another, rather exasperated voice shout "Tokiya! Matte!"

Startled, Otoya ducked back around the corner and waited… that voice was female - Haruka! But why did she just call him Tokiya? He knew he couldn't walk out there now - from the desperation in her voice, he knew something was wrong, and it was personal. Otoya heard fast footsteps, and he couldn't resist peeking around the corner.

He saw Haruka running down the hall straight for Ichinose, with no intention of stoping. Ichinose started to turn around when Haruka leapt at him, throwing her arms around is neck, and pulling him down to her level.

Surprised, Tokiya exclaimed "Nani…!?", but the words were cut short by Haruka's lips seizing his.

Otoya felt a sharp pain run through his chest at the sight. He wanted to turn away, but his feet wouldn't move. Had Haruka, his sweet little Haruka, really just done something so bold?

After Ichinose recovered from the initial shock, his expression softened, eyes closed, and his body relaxed, leaning into the girl - but almost immediately, he jerked away, firmly planting his hands on Haruks's shoulders, and pushing her away.

"No! I can't do this…not like this, Haruka.", he said with the slightest waver in his voice.

Otoya observed that the man was actually shaking a little, this was the first time he had ever seen his roommate without full composure.

"What's wrong, Tokiya?", she said, as she looked up at him with worry.

Ichinose had a slightly fearful look on his face, as he said in an almost defeated tone, "I am afraid I will hurt you, Haruka. I can't break that beautiful heart of yours, gomenasai."

Tokiya averted his sad eyes, and hung his head. "I like you Haruka, I respect you, and I will always protect you, but I don't know if I can really love you."

Otoya wasn't surprised to hear such blatant and cold honesty from his roommate, but he was usually not like this with Haruka. Couldn't he at least soften the blow a little?

Much to Otoya's surprise,the girl smiled faintly, and lifted the Ichinose's head so she could look into his eyes. "That's ok, I don't know what I feel either… but I need to be with you - at least once. I won't go the rest of my life not knowing."

A few small tears rolled down her soft cheeks, as she wrapped her arms around Ichinose's waist, and buried her face in his chest.

Otoya, had no idea Haruka was this courageous, and he couldn't stand seeing her so close to another man.

Ichinose's eyes showed a small spark, and he put his arms around the girl. "Don't cry, Haruka. I want to be with you too… but I am afraid I would lose control - you are so enticing…"

"Tokiya" she said, cutting him off, "I want to see the real you, no holding back… I won't be afraid. I trust you…"

She blushed, averted her eyes a bit, and said "I always wanted it to be you."

Both men looked up in disbelief. Ichinose was aloof, quiet, and insensitive… yes, this girl usually brought out he best in him, but still – he just said that he might not be able to love her.

Why was Haruka being so persistent? Otoya's eyes widened, as another painful jolt struck his heart. He now realized that the girl must have felt this way for a long time – subduing her feelings. It made sense, really. Tokiya had been HAYATO, her idol, and her dream had come true largely because of him.

An anger welled up in Otoya's heart as he realized that he never really had a chance with her – that he had been fooling himself. Still, he couldn't look away now – he needed to know. He would not allow himself to be in the dark any longer.

"Give yourself a chance, Tokiya." She delicately stroked his jaw and softly kissed his lips.

Another small gentle kiss. Then Haruka ran her fingers up the man's chest, and lightly tugged at his jacket while pulling him into a deeper kiss – delicately dragging her tongue across his lips.

Seeing this was almost too painful, Otoya felt betrayed but he could not be mad a Haruka's feelings for someone else - he never even told her how he felt. He also couldn't really be mad at Ichinose because, honestly, who could deny Haru-chan?

After several minutes of dormancy, Ichinose finally looked up. He accepted the girls inviting kiss, but before continuing asked "Are you ready, Haruka?"

"Of course." She smiled up at him.

Then suddenly a raging fire filled Tokiya's cool, dark eyes, as he firmly embraced her - one hand at the small of her back, drawing their bodies together, while gently holding up her head as he leaned over her. He unleashed his passion, kissing her vehemently while slowly sliding his hand under her shirt and drawing his short nails down her, now, arching back.

"Are you sure this is alright?" he said with concern in his eyes.

The girl nodded slightly, and ran her fingers through his hair, drawing Ichinose closer for another insatiable kiss. It was like a whole different person had been awoken inside of him. Every motion showed such care, but also ravenous intent.

Otoya's chest burned as he watched this man sweetly devouring his dream girl - but she looked so happy. He could hear her soft moans, and increasingly heavier breath. It hurt, but at the same time, he felt a peculiar feeling stir within. He had dreamed of kissing and caressing Haruka many times, but he was whitenessing something on an entirely different level.

Everything Tokiya did to her was executed perfectly – it was beautiful really. He had managed to put Haruka in a state of pure ecstasy. He was certainly no gentleman, but every act was filled with such elegance and fluidity.

Jealousy washed over Otoya as he watched on in silence, though he wasn't quite sure which one he was jealous of. This sudden uncertainty shook him, and he quickly tossed it aside.

While he was lost in thought, the pair had made their way over to the door. Ichinose opened it, momentarily breaking away from the girl clinging to his arm. They quickly looked around to make sure no one would see them - then quickly shut the door behind them.

That was it, Otoya knew what was about to happen in there. and he needed to take his mind off of it. He didn't feel like practicing anymore, as he had lost all of the hope and joy behind it. He needed laughter. Otoya tried his best to forget what he had just seen - and felt, as he headed into town.


End file.
